La petite tortue verte
by Samuelle Pegasus
Summary: En tentant de voler le devoir de maths de Sado, Keigo découvre son plus grand secret blotti au fond de son sac à dos, un secret qui vas lui retourner l'estomac à chaque fois qu'il pensera au mexicain! Yaoi, couple excentrique alors vous êtes prévenus!


**Salut tout le monde! Voici ma toute première fanfiction sur Bleach! Encore une fois, ne soyez pas surpris car je maintiens mon amour pour les couples excentriques, tel que celui-ci. Une idée qui m'est venue en plein cours d'économie! Ah, cette madame Bourgeois, je tiens d'ailleurs à la remercier très sincèrement, c'est tellement une bonne prof…**

**Rating**** : T**

**Disclaimer**** : Bleach pas à moi! Sinon je ne vous garantis qu'Ichigo tomberait un jour sur Ukitake-taichou et Kyoraku-taichou en train de faire des trucs étranges…**

**Bonne lecture! **

**LIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNE**

Keigo s'avança vers le sac à dos de Sado, de mauvaises intentions traversant de part et d'autres de son esprit. Il était un irresponsable, et alors? Sado l'étais pour deux, c'est tout! Il était le onzième au classement, non?

Il regarda furtivement autour de lui, puis d'étant assuré qu'il y avait personne en vue, il se jeta sur le malheureux sac à dos, à la recherche d'un devoir de mathématiques fait et bien fait.

Un peu plus bas, blotti dans le linge d'éducation physique propre et soigneusement plié de Sado, Nova se réveilla en sursaut, croyant mourir sur le coup de la surprise, puis après coup, sous le poids des cahiers que l'on entassait sur lui. Un voleur? Quelqu'un tentait de voler les cahiers de son protégé? Mais une minute!!!

La petite tortue verte tenta malgré le tumulte de sortir du sac et réussi finalement à glisser l'une de ses pattes de peluche sur le bord d'un cahier alors que l'intrus continuait ses recherches. Économie, anglais, histoire…Il était impossible qu'il n'ait pas emmené ses cahiers de mathématique, pourtant!

Nova réussi à passer son autre patte sur le rebord du cahier et il commença à se hisser difficilement hors de sa cachette.

« Te voilà! » s'exclama Keigo en saisissant le cahier auquel Nova s'agrippait, ignorant la peluche qui lâcha prise et retomba dans son nid et se fit ensevelir sous une pile de bouquins.

Keigo avait également ramené un papier tout chiffonné en même temps que l'objet de sa convoitise. Sado était pourtant très ordonné et discipliné et donc, cela lui paru étrange de voir une feuille aussi froissée dans ses affaires.

Nova entendit un froissement de papier. Quand il regarda autour de lui, il n'aperçu pas la feuille de papier lignée.

LA feuille de papier lignée.

Son petit cœur de peluche verte se brisa et il senti la honte monter en lui. Quelqu'un l'avait trouvé. Oh misère.

Keigo déplia la feuille et sa curiosité piquée à vif, il se mit à lire.

_Salut Nova, _

_Comme tu avais l'air de t'ennuyer seul à la maison, j'ai décidé de t'emmener avec moi. Tu pourras faire tout ce qui te plais, seulement, cache-toi si quelqu'un arrive. On se reverra sûrement pendant la journée!_

_Sado-xxx-_

**Salut Sado,**

**J'aime bien les cours, tu sais? La fille à côté de toi semble être une vraie pie par contre, pareille à Rinrin. Elle est chiante.**

**Nova-xxx-**

_Tant mieux si tu aimes! Tu feras mes devoirs, alors? Et la fille, c'est Melan. Elle aime Keigo et essaie juste de se rapprocher de lui par moi. _

_Sado-xxx-_

Keigo rougit.

Nova tentait de se cacher sous les vêtements et les cahiers. Il voulait mourir.

**Ah, eh bien tu me soulages! Je croyais qu'elle t'aimait...Rêves toujours pour tes devoirs.**

**Nova-xxx-**

_T'es jaloux?_

_Sado-xxx- _

**Non, juste inquiet, j'ai eu peur que tu la ramène chez toi un jour, c'est tout. Elle m'énerve.**

**Nova-xxx-**

_Espèce de jaloux, tu croyais que tu allais perdre ta place dans mon lit! Avoue-le!_

_Sado-xxx-_

Un type dans le lit de Sado? Keigo commençais vraiment à avoir peur.

Il tourna la feuille et hésitant un peu, il continua sa lecture. Il devait savoir qui était ce mec.

Nova était au fond du sac, sous les cahiers et tentait de s'enrouler dans la manche du chandail d'éducation physique, question d'être mieux caché encore. Il ne voulait rien entendre, rien savoir. Sa vie était finie.

**Je ne l'avouerai jamais. Et puis d'abord, tu aimes ma présence dans ton lit.**

**Nova-xxx-**

_Je ne l'avouerai jamais. Je n'avouerai jamais dormir avec toi. J'aurais l'air d'un idiot, j'ai quand même plus cinq ans! Hahaha…_

_Sado-xxx-_

**Ce n'est tout de même pas comme si tu dormais avec une simple peluche. Je suis bien plus que ça.**

**Nova-xxx-**

_Je sais, mais pour des yeux extérieur, c'est tout comme si. J'aurais l'air idiot, je te dis._

_Sado-xxx-_

Keigo trouvait cela très étrange. Il était schizophrène ou quoi?

Nova était dans la planque et ne voulais plus sortir. Le type allait sûrement dire des choses affreuses sur Sado et tout était de sa faute. Tout le monde croirais que Sado était homo et dirait de mauvaises choses sur lui, déjà qu'ils en disaient pleins.

À l'instant même, une idée naquit dans l'esprit de Keigo. Il prit un crayon dans la trousse de Sado et tentant de prendre la même écriture que ce Nova, il commença son plan machiavélique qui en fait était tout simple. Une bonne confusion, beaucoup de plaisir.

**Je me fiche des yeux des gens. Je t'aime, Sado.**

**Ton Nova-xxx-**

Soudain, il entendit des pas dans le corridor. Il s'empressa de remettre le crayon, le cahier de mathématiques et le papier dans le sac comme l'il l'avait trouvé et il se cacha du mieux qu'il le pu, derrière le gros bureau de bois du professeur. Les pas de l'arrivant étaient reconnaissables d'entre tous.

Sado s'arrêta devant son sac.

« Nova? » chuchotta-t-il.

Rien ne se passa. Le jeune homme plongea alors sa main dans son sac et trouva ce qu'il chercha tout au fond. Il lui donna de petits coups avec son index, pensant qu'il s'était endormi là.

La peluche remua enfin et quelques secondes plus tard, deux petites pattes se posèrent sur le bord du sac noir et une petite tête apparu.

Une minute…une peluche? Sûrement du même type que le lion d'Ichigo. Une âme bizarre dans une peluche, quoi!

Sado la pris délicatement entre ses mains et la posa sur son bureau, s'assoyant sur sa chaise. Les deux étaient silencieux.

Le mexicain se pencha sur son bureau et s'appuya sur ses coudes, les bras de chaque côté de l'objet vivant.

« Tu vas bien? » demanda-t-il à la petite tortue.

Il était assis sur le bureau et se tenait la tête entre les deux pattes.

« Nos messages, quelqu'un les as lu. » murmura-t-il.

C'était beaucoup de mots pour ces deux là qui habituellement étaient si silencieux. Sado s'empressa de fouiller dans son sac et en ressorti le papier chiffonné, ce qui était jusqu'à présent leur seul moyen de communication concret. Il relu tout du début, analysa tous les messages qui pouvaient être sujets à interprétation étrange d'un esprit tordu. Il y en avait beaucoup. Une relecture lui permis de remarquer que Nova avait depuis ajouté un message qu'il n'avait pas encore lu. Le rouge lui monta au joues à mesure qu'il assimilait ce qu'il venait de lire. Son cœur sembla arrêter de battre un instant et ses moyens le quittèrent. On jurerais que malgré la couleur de sa peau, il était devenu aussi pâle qu'un linge.

« Il…il a tout lu? »

Nova fit oui de la tête.

Sado soupira une fois ses moyens retrouvés et posa un doigt sur l'une des petites pattes de la peluche. Nova tourna son regard vers le bout de papier et il lu ce que l'intrus avait ajouté à son insu. Cela le frappa en plein visage, mais il n'y ajouta rien. Il n'avait rien à dire pour sa défense de toute façon, c'était vrai. C'étais plus un heureux hasard que d'autre chose, comme ça il n'aurait pas à lui dire.

Il se leva et vint se poser près du visage de celui qu'il aimait. Il se sentait impuissant, totalement inutile dans ce corps, mais l'amour qu'il ressentait le rendait fort malgré tout, il le sentait. Il n'était pour le moment qu'une peluche, mais cela allait suffire. Son âme avait peut-être été créée artificiellement, mais il était bien vivant, et son cœur lui disait d'aimer. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait échangé ce moment.

Il posa ses petites pattes vertes sur la joue bronzée de Sado. Sa peau semblait si douce et il aurait voulu mieux la sentir, mais cela lui suffisait pour le moment.

« Je t'aime, Nova. », murmura Sado en se tournant vers la peluche.

Son cœur battant à la chamade, il posa ses lèvres sur le doux tissu et le parsema de petits baisers plus symboliques et tendres que d'autre chose. La peluche pesa sa tête contre les lèvres de l'humain, comme si elle avait voulu l'embrasser. Sado avait fermé ses jolis yeux noisette et il sourit en sentant Nova passer doucement sa petite patte contre la ligne de sa mâchoire.

Plus loin, Keigo se demandait s'il se retenait pour ne pas rire ou ne pas vomir. Franchement, il ne savait plus quoi penser en voyant son ami embrasser une peluche vivante en forme de petite tortue verte. Il devait être franchement fêlé, profondément atteint, dément, sénile, souffrant, malade mentale, ou simplement peluchephile. Une chose était certaine, il n'était pas normal.

Quand Sado entendit quelqu'un s'approcher, il donna un dernier bisou à sa peluche et la remit dans son sac.

**LIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNE**

«Keigo, tu me chatouilles !!! » ricana une jolie blonde américaine à grosse poitrine dans les bras de son nouveau copain, ignorant qu'il ne l'utilisait que pour la baiser, qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Elle gloussait comme une dinde, mais elle semblait plaire –physiquement- au brunet qui la plaqua une énième fois contre lui pour l'embrasser goulûment. Ichigo, Mizuiro, Ishida et Orihime se détournèrent, dégoutés.

«Vous ne pourriez pas aller faire ça ailleurs?» demanda Ichigo sur le point de rendre son petit déjeuner.

« Aller faire quoi? » répondit le brunet, perplexe.

« Ah, laissez faire… »

…et leurs ébats reprirent de plus belle.

Toutefois, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et Keigo le savait. Ses amis étaient nerveux et lui, quoi qu'occupé, l'était aussi.

Sado n'était pas encore arrivé et les classes étaient sur le point de commencer.

Il se décolla un peu de sa blonde pour d'abord reprendre son souffle, puis il parla.

« Tu sais, il serait peut-être bien que l'on arrête avant que le prof arrive, pas vrai poupée?! » dit-il pour avant tout arrêter de l'embrasser parce que de toute façon, il pensait trop à Sado pour vraiment apprécier ce qui se passait.

« Wow, Kei-chaaaan, je ne te savais pas aussi timide! Comme t'es mignon…tu m'excites… », murmura-t-elle avant de s'éloigner un peu.

Puis soudain, il réalisa. L'avait-il appelé poupée?

Des images terrifiantes de la veille traversèrent son esprit. Il était vraiment traumatisé jusqu'à la moelle.

« Kei-chan, ça va?! » demanda la plantureuse blonde.

« Oui, ça va, bébé. » dit-il finalement après quelques secondes en lui donnant une petite tape sur les fesses. Cela la fit encore glousser.

À ce moment là, quelque chose se produit; Sado entra dans la classe en même temps que le professeur et la cloche sonna. Cependant, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Il souriait bien plus qu'à l'habitude.

« Dis donc, Sado-kun, tu m'as l'air bien aujourd'hui! » dit jovialement Orihime à son ami.

« Hm. » fit-il simplement, le pouce en l'air en prenant sa place.

Le professeur commença à parler devant la classe. Keigo avait pris place à son bureau. Sa copine lui fit un clin d'œil coquin, auquel il répondit bien sur. Elle était trop canon, cette fille. Toutefois, son déjeuner se retourna encore une dois quand il vit le sourire idiot de Sado, un sourire qu'il se savait lui-même aborder après avoir passé une nuit de sexe torride.

Sado.

Une peluche.

Un lit.

Sado, une peluche verte et un lit et du sexe.

Keigo devint vert peluche.

Soudainement, le professeur s'interrompit dans son explication ô combien intéressante sur les thèmes abordés dans ''La Dame au Camélias'' de Dumas fils.

« Allez, entre! » dit-elle en direction de la porte.

Rien ne se produit.

« Ne sois pas timide, entre! Allez! », insista-t-elle.

Un nouvel élève? Un murmure s'éleva dans la classe.

L'élève entra. Il était grand, avait un corps magnifique, proportionné avec des épaules larges et des hanches étroites. Il avait un visage doux dont les joues étaient rosies par la gêne, une mâchoire fine et ses yeux étaient perçants, d'un turquoise vif. Son éclatante chevelure vermillon lui frôlait légèrement les épaules.

Ce fut bien des mâchoires qui se décrochèrent en apercevant le jeune homme. Les filles autant que les jeunes hommes avaient de la misère à savoir s'il était beau ou splendide, étrange ou seulement éblouissant. De l'admiration pour certains, de la curiosité envers l'étrange créature qu'il était pour d'autres et pour le reste, du désir à l'état pure, et ce, même chez la gente masculine.

Keigo dû l'admettre lui aussi, le nouveau avait ce petit quelque chose. Il dégageait quelque chose, un mystère qui lui faudrait élucider.

« Bon, tu vois? Ils ne te mangeront pas! Tout le monde, je vous présente Nova Díaz. Il est nouveau ici, il vient tout juste d'arriver de Tokyo. Je crois que tu connais déjà quelques personnes ici, je me trompe? » dit l'enseignante en s'adressant au groupe et à l'excentrique jeune homme.

Nova? L'avait-elle appelé Nova? Comme dans Nova, le Nova d'hier?

Nova la peluche?

Disque brisé dans la tête de Keigo.

Nova la peluche et Sado…

Nova la peluche de Sado…

Nova la…

« Ou…Oui! Je connais bien Yasutora, lui et moi nous… »

« Nous sommes cousins! Nova et moi sommes cousins! Du côté de ma mère, pas vrai? » dit Sado en espérant que son petit ami ne tiendrais pas son point et ne révèlerais pas tout de suite ce qui se passait entre eux deux comme il était sur le point de faire. C'était encore trop frais dans leurs vies. Éventuellement, ils le rendraient publique, mais pour le moment, mieux valait garder cela pour eux deux seulement.

« Oui, du côté de mon père dans mon cas…d'ailleurs, comment vont tío Pedro et tía Gabriella? » dit soudainement le jeune homme flamboyant de sa voix basse.

Sado soupira intérieurement de soulagement et comme s'il s'apprêtait à embarquer dans leurs menterie, l'enseignante les arrêta.

« Vous discuterez de vos histoires de famille plus tard, ok? Pour le moment, même si j'aimerais bien vous laisser parler ensemble encore, je vais devoir continuer mon cours. Par contre, je vais te laisser prendre place à côté de Sado-kun le temps que tu reçoives tes cahiers, c'est bon? » dit la gentille professeure au nouvel élève qui avant même qu'elle n'ait terminée sa phrase, avait été s'asseoir sur une chaise près du bureau de Sado, le sourire aux lèvres et le rouge aux joues, sous le regard intrigué des autres étudiants.

Plus loin, Keigo aussi regardait le phénomène avec intérêt.

Sado souriait à pleine dents et après avoir ébouriffé _amicalement_ les cheveux de Nova, il tourna ses cahiers vers lui.

Finalement, Nova était humain ou du moins, pouvait prendre une forme humaine, et une très belle même. Et l'amour était palpable entre eux, chose qu'il trouvait tout à fait magnifique à voir, n'ayant jamais cru que le mexicain s'ouvrirait un jour à quelqu'un. Apparemment, ce Nova était sa bonne étoile.

Un sourire apparu au coin des lèvres de Keigo alors qu'il sentit son estomac reprendre sa place et son repas se calmer dans celui-ci.

Son ami n'était pas si dégoutant et excentrique tout compte fait, juste un peu gay…

**LIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNELIGNE**

**Alors, vous avez trouvé comment? Bon, mauvais, vraiment à chier, bon, pas mal, vraiment pas mal, très bon, excellent?**

**Vos commentaires me font toujours très plaisir et m'aident dans mes prochaines fics alors n'hésitez pas à m'en lâcher!**

**Samuelle Pegasus**


End file.
